Why?
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Chloe is angry that she allowed herself to think that Lucifer had changed and instead stood her up after asking her out to dinner. She decides to pay him a visit to get some answers.


Disclaimer: I only use the characters for entertainment purposes.

 _Pre A/N: Hello everyone. So this is quite the change for me. For a little under 4 years, I've had and still do a borderline obsession with the Careese shipper in the Person of Interest fandom. I decided to give Lucifer a shot back when it first premiere in January and it won me over immediately with the first music track lol However, it seems as though lately that I've been feeling stronger towards the Deckerstar ship and the fall finale yesterday didn't help ease anything. So I thought to take a shot at my first story for them as of course now we have to wait until January for new episode. I don't what it is about Lucifer and Chloe but they remind me so much of Careese who unfortunately didn't have the chance to become anything :( Yesterday's reveal put this relationship on a whole other level. That's for sure. Anyways, I do hope that this story can help, even in the slightest, to get through the hiatus. Please enjoy :D_

* * *

Why?

Lux was dark, much like earlier, when Chloe exited the elevator. Her high heels were echoing off the walls as she made her way upstairs to where the second elevator was that led to the home of its owner, the asshole that invited her to dinner only to stand her up. She was truly hurt by Lucifer's actions, letting herself think that maybe they were moving along in this strange relationship of theirs.

Earlier tonight, when the club was in full swing with an unorthodox sit in, he seemed different. His actions were relaxed as he pulled her arm until she caved and allowed herself to be in a very awkward situation. Chloe only came down when she heard what Lucifer was doing to give him a day to make a statement rather than be a cop. It was her friend wanting to save his home. She figured it wouldn't hurt if she allowed one day. But then he pulled her on the dance floor before shortly after, ending up in his arms as he bobbed up and down to the beat of the song. Chloe couldn't fight the smile breaking out on her face as she fell in sync with him as if they had done this dance many times before. Even Dan hadn't been that spontaneous when they were together.

Her eyes drifted to the bar, looking for any signs that there had been someone down here but not a trace. Lucifer must have cleaned up once he realized that he didn't have to worry about his home anymore. Chloe hated seeing the man upset. That's why she did what she did thanks to her connection in the council. Lucifer needed to smile more often.

After heading up another staircase, Chloe found the elevator. Her finger went to call for it but paused. She came here to demand a reason why he stood her up. Even though he owed her that much, did she really want an answer? To hear that she misread things between them. After weighing the pros and cons, her finger pressed the up button. The bright yellow light was her confirmation that she couldn't turn away now. A ding was heard shortly after before the metal doors opened, beckoning her inside. Chloe stepped through and pressed the button for the penthouse that stood high above. Her hands clutched tightly at her clutch purse as the doors closed and she felt the slight shift in gravity as the car began going up.

* * *

The liquor continued to burn Lucifer's throat but he paid it no mind. He hadn't budged an inch, still in his plush chair with his phone lying face down on the armrest. His mind still couldn't comprehend Linda's words, thinking that they were nothing but nonsense and nothing more. However, after coming back and the time for his dinner with Chloe drew closer, his thoughts began catching up to him. He was reminded of all of her kind gestures, such as tonight when she saved his home. She was truly incredible for doing something for him and not asking for anything in return. Lucifer recalled all the times she had done something similar and it still shocked him that she was willing to look past everything and stand by him. He was close to making the biggest mistake of his life when he thought he'd lost Chloe's trust and demanded Amenadiel take him back to Hell.

Lucifer couldn't bear the thought of losing that or her but didn't realize how deep that actually went.

His glass was empty and his hand reached for the bottle to pour more while he continued with his thoughts. He was so distracted that he hadn't noticed the elevator doors opening…

* * *

The room was just as dark as downstairs when Chloe stepped into the penthouse. She resisted the urge to call out, giving herself a chance to search for Lucifer. The sight of the city lights on the veranda caught her attention briefly before her eyes continued moving. She took small steps as she angled her head to get a better look until she made out what appeared to be the silhouette of someone sitting in a chair. Chloe's face became a harden scowl as she saw the man she was looking for doing nothing but having himself a drink. She couldn't hold her anger anymore. "Lucifer!"

To say he was startled was quite the surprise because no one had snuck up on him before, not even Maze. Then again, his mind wasn't exactly in the right place right now. Looking for the source of the voice, he saw Chloe standing there in a simple sweater, skirt, and high heels with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. The half finished glass of scotch was moved to the table next to him as he slowly stood up. "Detective…" However, he was cut off quickly.

"Don't okay. I don't want to hear whatever excuse you want to spew." Her hands gripped tightly to her purse, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. "You know, I thought that you were different but it turns out that you're just a prick. You had me thinking that...ugh I'm so stupid" she scolded herself.

Lucifer took a step towards Chloe. "Detective, you have to understand…" Again, he was interrupted.

"Understand what? What is it that I don't understand? Is it the fact that you stood me up after you're the one that asked me out? Oh wait, maybe it's because you get a kick out of leading me around like that. Well, I'm not like all your other girlfriends Lucifer. I'm your partner and your friend even though I'm not sure we're even that anymore." His heart dropped at the suggestion but then watched as her face softened seconds later. "I just want to know what's going on and you won't tell me anything. I feel like there is some big secret that you're hiding and you don't trust me enough to tell me."

"No, it's more than that Detective." This time, she allowed him to continue on as the distance between them grew smaller. "Being the devil has many perks. One includes lots of company each night." Chloe rolled her eyes at what he was suggesting. "But even then, something about you has changed all that."

Chloe scoffed at the idea before crossing her arms. "When we first met, all you wanted to do was get me into bed."

"And you found me repulsive because of that" he added to which she nodded. "But something changed because you weren't easily swayed by me and that was something that truly hadn't happened to me since I came to LA."

"Stop lying to me!" Chloe demanded, not wanting to play any more of his games.

The accusation knocked Lucifer off balance but he remained calm. Deep down, there was a fascination at how much Chloe changed him so much. "I told you detective. I'd never lie to you and I never have. I do fear what happens to me when I'm around you."

The corner of Chloe's lips twitch. "I thought the devil didn't get scared."

"True,about" he said behind a small chuckle before growing serious again. "But that's not the case for something that I've never experienced before."

Chloe's eyes widen at what he was implying and the anger over being stood up slowly ebbed away. Her eyes softened as she looked at the man in front of her. Looking into his eyes, she just let out a long sigh. "Okay, look Lucifer, I didn't exactly expect any of this either but standing someone up is not exactly the way to go."

"Well then let me make it up to you." He offered, not wanting to miss this opportunity at a second chance.

"I'm really not in the mood to go to another restaurant."

"Then we'll do it here. I know a great take out place."

This time Chloe laughed. "It seems like you know a lot of places Lucifer."

He shrugged his shoulders. "One of the perks of being the devil is knowing the ins and out of everything."

She rolled her eyes, wondering when he was going to drop this whole act. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I can get out these heels."

Finally the distance between them disappeared as Lucifer moved next to Chloe and put his hand on her lower back to lead her to a long glass table. "I swear I'll never understand humans" he threw out there before they got settled to have their second first date.

* * *

Post A/N: So please, let me know how I did as I'm broaching new territory. Tell me about about atrocious grammar or anything of the story as that kind of input is the thing that makes a writer better. Rest assure that there is a small comfort in knowing that at least there are plenty of episodes to flesh out the story thanks to the extra episodes this season:D I wish you all a wonderful day and strength to get through this hiatus. Don't worry. Soon enough, it will be January and you won't even remember having to wait for the show to come back ;)


End file.
